


Don't Do Sadness

by WONDERGAME



Category: Ensemble Stars! (Video Game)
Genre: Death, I did, I'm Sorry, M/M, Meant to be soft?, No Gore/Blood, Reimugi agender why is there NOTHING ON THEM, Sad Ending, chiyo said rei dies over tsumugi so he dies over tsumugi, i didnt mean to aha, i dunno, starts crying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:48:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27280726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WONDERGAME/pseuds/WONDERGAME
Summary: what if reimugi was your favourite ship and you need angst because you're really upsetwell.
Relationships: Aoba Tsumugi/Sakuma Rei
Kudos: 11





	Don't Do Sadness

It wasn't meant to happen this way, really. Not now, not tomorrow, not the day after that.

No.

Panic flies through Tsumugi's veins, blood pounding in his ears in panic as he hurriedly yanks open cupboards, not bothering to close them behind him. It would take too much time, really. He scurries across the broken glasses and shattered plates, only faintly hearing the noises of them breaking echo throughout his head. They were loud, but not loud enough. It wasn't important. It was an accident that Rei had broken so many things under their shared roof.

Tsumugi really, and he means _really_ regrets leaving to do errands today. He didn't expect to come home to Rei hunched over a broken mess on the kitchen tiles, red eyes glinting as he gave a shaky smile towards his boyfriend as Tsumugi stands practically paralysed.

And now he's here, pulling out the box of pills and hearing as the plastic slams onto the floor, almost violently. He scrambles through the bottles and boxes, before pulling out a small metal slip. It wasn't enough, but it had to do. It was Rei's medication.

Tsumugi throws his head back in frustration and disappointment at himself. He knew Rei wasn't taking what he needed to. But he didn't monitor. Unlike how Rei did when they attended Yumenosaki.

He scampers back to the couch where Rei lays now, the house deaf, quiet against Rei's faint wheezing. 

"You told me you were taking them," Tsumugi says, upset in himself and Rei.

Rei looks up at him, the scarlet eyes that belong to him looking dull and plain, glittering injury. "I was."

" _Rei_ ," Tsumugi practically whines, knowing Rei was lying even then. "Look at your position."

Rei falls quiet at that, looking onto the wood floors that decorated the lounge. He blinks lazily as Tsumugi pops out the remaining tablet. 

"Why can't I just call a hospital?" Tsumugi asked quietly, practically horrified at himself for not even bothering to find a public phone near the apartment. But, what if he came back, to Rei dead?

"Stop panicking," Rei's voice is quiet and weak, and Tsumugi reminds himself that, yes, Rei can read his thoughts better than he can.

"I can't help it," Tsumugi replies quieter, his hand outstretched and shaking as his shoulders pull up to his ears in something that was almost shame. Rei blinked, before giving a smile, a canine poking out from under his lips as he stretches out his own, fingers joining with Tsumugi's. 

"Tsumugi."  
  
The blue-haired man looks up, almost regretfully.

"I love you. Don't follow your emotions. Don't be upset. I'm too old to see you upset, anyway."  
  
Tsumugi lets out a heartless laugh, before closing his eyes, shoulders slumping. Of course he'd pull out the old act as he's slowly fading away. His olive green eyes open, and he leans over to gently give a kiss to the other's cheek as Rei's chest hardly moves in the last minutes of Tsumugi's thoughts.

"I love you too, Rei-kun."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry  
> twt: @minknip


End file.
